Thunder
'Introduction' Thunder is a Synthetic Imp. He was created by the wizard Lilly Frankenstein as a lab experiment. Thunder served as lab assistance for Lilly for a entire year. He originally saw Lilly as his mother. However that all changed when she cut off his arm and used it as material for a experiment of hers. Despite the fact that she grew it back Thunder felt completely betrayed. He realized that she cared nothing for him. As a result he ran away from home to the one place he knew she could not go, Erin. Personality and Relationships Thunder was born into a violent world. On his second day in life he got into a fight with a purgatory beast. For him Combat is as natural as breathing. As a result he does not see fighting as anything bad. As matters of facts go he loves to fight. He likes to challenge himself and see how strong he is. However he hates to lose. Thunder has a iffy perspective on humans. He does not trust them off the back. They remind him of the crazy people and his creator. Beastmen however are almost always trusted. He sees them in the same manner one would see a distant family member. Thunder hates the rain. He also hates the sound of Thunder. It frightens him and makes him jump. He named himself Thunder because he thought it was the most fighting thing in the world. Thunder loves dark places and he loves ghost stories. History Growing up Lilly heard the tales of a mad doctor that created a person from body parts of humans. Lilly thought nothing of it as a child and put all of her focus into the study of magic. After she became a adult however she returned to that story. She began to ask if it was possible to create a man out of body parts. Naturally she began to experiment with this idea. After pouring a decade worth of research into it she ended up creating monstrosities called the Remnants. This fact got her into serious trouble in the kingdom of Erin. In order to avoid charges of grave robbery and treachery to the land she fled to the land of Cameliard to finsih her projects. With Cameliard in chaso it was easy for her to hide and continue her work. Gaining lab assistance was also easy. All she had to do was free a few beastmen slaves and offer to them them sanctuatry in her hidden base if they became her lab assistance. Parts were also easy to find as the beastmen died in droves. Eventually she succeded in creating her first Flesh Goldem, a beast named Marsh. However she underestimated the pollutants of Purgatory. When she brought Marsh to life he went crazy and began to kill everyone in sight. She lost half of her crew in that incident. Eventually she was able to take Marsh down, and completely brain whip him.Still he showed signs of aggression. It was then that Lilly realized what marsh was missing, a soul. Using magic she stole a soul from one of the crazy people who were opening portal to purgatory and placed it into Marsh. This experiment was a sucess, and allowed her to move to phase two of her plan. After she created her first successful Flesh Golem Lilly began to work toward creating a more powerful flesh golem. A flesh golem that would not die of old age, and have strength beyond her wildest dreams. In order to do that hwoever she needed to experiment with the bodies of fairies and humans. It was though this process that Thunder was created. Thunder was the crown jewel of a combination of Demon and fairy parts. He was a synthetic grown Imp.The first in thousands of years. Role in the Story Abilities and Equipment Purgatory Flames - Thunder can create the flames of Purgatory at will. Purgatory Ice - Thunder can create never melting ice. This ice will not naturally melt. Only magic can melt it. Can create malleable darkness Levitation - Can levitate himself and objects Darkness Drill - Capable of spinning his darkness around his hand at high speed to form a dirll. Won't die unless his heart is destroyed Spells Shield Spell - Creates a magical barrier Shark Cyclone - Creates a Tornado with Sharks in it Demon Door Flames - Creates a giant ball of Purgatory flames Homeword Bound - Sends the user back to their home Red String of Fate - Summons up a red string that leads to all the people one loves. This is both platonic, parental, and romantic love. Thunder Roar - A spell that makes ones voice boom like the Thunder. Demon Door - A spell that creates a door to a random location. Once something enters the door closes and vanishes. False Power Reading - Allows the user to hide theirs and others power. Gate - A spell that allows Thunder to open a portal to any place he has been before. Dream Talk - A spell that allows Thunder to communicate with people though their and his dreams. Astral - A spell that allows the user to turn themselves or a target into a completley spiritual being. This means they can not be touched or touch anyting. Only magic can hurt them in this state. Strip - A spell that dequips a target's equipment Contengency - A spell that sets a spell to activate when certain perameters are meet. Clothe Beam - Destroy old clothing to make new clothing. Or spend magical energy to do so. Magic Missile - Thunder creates a missile out of magic and shoots it at the target. Power Level Trivia Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Imp Category:Characters Category:Main Characters